New Island tournament
by Mewk
Summary: Their is a tournament being held on New Island. The winner will be rewarded. 3rd person No main character. Thank you all for reading my stories, it's over and thanks to the help of my fellow readers, you all deserve a pat on the back.
1. Invitation

Dear person,

If you wish to make your OC participate in this tournament review and answer the following questions. Questions unanswered will be answered randomly by the writer. This tournament will take place on New Island.

Name:

Gender(you can chose none and make it a robot if you make a funny story for it)

Age: (more then 10 because that's when the Pokemon journey starts)

Hometown: (the place your character is born)

Personality, attitude etc etc:

Outfit punk, cool etc:

Occupation(Breeder,Trainer Coordinator)(it will be a battle tournament

Pokemon(look you can name every legendary in existence and I might put it in. But think if that would make it fun?)

Accomplishments: (badges, leagues, ribbons etc)

Also please don't overpower your person. I don't like it when people do it. Don't blame me if your person fails in the tournament. Someone was fail. One last thing. If you input your team from a Pokemon game please note that because I find it interesting to read.

When I get 2 or more OC's I'll start. Their will be no main character. The Pov's will be based on what I feel on writing.


	2. The Battle

**8 reviews already. Ok now. I'm not the fastest thinker when it comes to writing so it might take a while for another chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I think I've got all the first 8 reviewers Oc's in here. If I haven't tell me and I'll defiantely put him/her as the main character of the next one.**

* * *

Zalia's Pov.

"Hmmph. Doesn't look that special. Can't believe I left Johto for this"

"Of course it doesn't" I heard. "This isn't the island it's the port. Can't wait to be their. I'm going to win and beat them all."

"Yeah if your lucky you will win by default."

"Let's see about that!" "Anyways my name is Markus Pearl.

"Zalia."

"Zail?"

"Ok now your seriously going down tall guy."

"Wait up Marcus!"

"Whose that" I asked.

"A friend from my childhood, called Alessandra, Alex. We lived in twinleaf together."

"Girlfriend?" I snickered.

"Just get this battle going!"

"Go Mystic!"

"Flygon huh? I'll counter with this go Leaf!"

"Nice a shiny Leafeon. Okay type match up but your still going down!"

"Ladies first."

"Fine!"

"Flygon take flight!"

"Leafeon brace yourself"

"Use Aerial Ace and come down."

"Counter with Leaf Storm!"

An explosion suddenly covered the port. Then suddenly somewhere else.

Someone elses Pov.

"A battle fly me their Salamance."

Another persons Pov

"That's probably where the ship is docked, let's go Tiny."

A third persons Pov

"Venesaur let's go."

Pov of someone else

"Houndoom stop!"

"Galade use barrier to stop Houndoom."

"Thanks I owe you one. I'm Neal from Sootopolis."

"I might not be there next time train your Houndoom better Lyra"

"No my name isn't Lyra it's Neal."

"I know that my name is Lyra."

"I knew that."

Back to Zalia's Pov.

"No Leafeon!"

"You shouldn't just charge into an attack like that. I used sandstorm to block it"

"You asked for it go Sarah."

"An Empoleon..."

"Flygon use close combat!"

"Sarah Aqua Jet!"

"Don't you ever learn!"

"Sarah now go around Mystic and then use Hydrocannon!"

Another explosion happened which lead to a fainted Mystic.

"Now we're even."

"Not close."

"So are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop it both of you. The battle is taking place on New Island not on the port. Their ships here."

"That's who?"

"My name is Alyssa Yagami from Veilstone."

"She's right."

"Who was that?"

"Lance" said Alyssa.

"Who"

"Lance, the Dragon Champion, also an elite four member."


	3. Lyra Vs Lance

I've decided to make this Lyra's Pov because Lance is the Johto champion and she comes from Johto.

So... So far only ten people including me. Lance... Johto champion. He's so going to get beaten.

"Lance! I challenge you to a "friendly match" of 1 on 1."

"With pleasure, but first to a battleground. What's your name?"

"Lyra Davis."

"Hey" said a guy named Marcus. "I want to finish my battle first."

"Don't talk to Lance like that" said Alex.

"Why does he envy him or something?" asked someone called Zalia.

"Marcus you may referee our battle." Lance said calmly.

"OK!"

"Envy" whispered Zalia.

They got to the battleground.

"This 1 on 1 battle between Lyra Davis from Ecruteak city and Lance Elite four and champion of Johto will now begin.

"Fine."

"Perfect."

"Go Aerodactyl!"

"Gallade battle position."

Galll.

"You may start Lyra."

"You'll regret that. Gallade high-jump-kick."

"Block it with rock slide."

"Go through Gallade."

Gallade broke all rocks and then hit Aerodactyl head on. Aerodactyl was pushed back into the wall but otherwise it barely did anything.

"Rock slide blocked the attack pretty well didn't it?"

"I'm just getting started."

Hmm let's see if he can block this. Lance is a pretty tough trainer but I can still beat him. Gallade is one of my favorite Pokemon. He's underestimating me because this isn't the tournament. Or he's just trying to not give out any of his tricks.

"Gallade Sky Upper Cut!"

"Tch tch not going to work use rock slide."

"Gallade quickly go on with using Sky uppercut but push the rocks back with Psychic!"

Gallade pushed the rocks into Aerodactyl which shook him and before he could recover Gallade hit Aerodactyl with Sky Upper Cut.

"A really good idea Lyra but not good enough."

"Huh?" I wondered. "I hit you straight on with **one **of Gallade's strongest attack."

"Yes but it only has a ok type match up."

"It's time to finish this. Aerodactyl use Giga Impact."

"No....."

Aerodactyl charged down at Gallade. He probably thought he got me. Well he was terribly wrong because at the last moment I shouted the move that saved my life

* * *

**Guess the move that saved her life and I'll give you a sneak peak to one chapter before it's published. Tip, it's not protect. The moment one person guesses it I post the next chapter. One guess per person. Please don't anoymous review with different names.**


	4. The Move

**Okay the word was Endure! I couldn't wait sorry. From now on it will be in 3rd persons view**

**Also in this chapter I made up one move called Pshchic energy blast which is a blast of Pshchic energy. No lasting effect just an pretty decent attack. Also I'm still excepting OC's. To the people out there who've already contributed you can contribute more and encourage your friends and other people.**

* * *

"Endure!" shouted Lyra.

Giga Impact hit Gallade with a tremendous force but Gallade survived thanks to Endure.

"Very smart" mentioned Lance "but are you going to be able to take me down while I'm recharging."

"You bet Gallade Pshchic energy blast!"

Suddenly a big blast of circular energy came out of Gallade palms and hit Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Gallade and Lyra win!" announced Marcus.

Not that many people were actually paying much attention. The ones that were were busy taking notes. Also while Lyra and Lance were battling a lot more people came.

"Congrats Lyra." congratulated Lance while shaking Lyra's hand. "I'm sorry to tell you this now but it isn't official."

"Great. I don't mind at all" lied Lyra.

"Listen now the ship will be departing shortly" said a tall man with sunglasses.

"Why wear sunglasses in the evening?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know just listen" replied Alex.

"All trainers must show their invitation to go on board. If you look around you'll find a decent amount of trainers. This isn't all. There are other ships departing from different regions.

"So half of us didn't have to come here!" shouted a trainer.

"Yikes" said the tall guy. "You handle them." he said while shoving someone in front of him.

"Well this way you can meet friends from different regions." said the guy who was shoved.

"Yeah really funny" said Alyssa, and some other people.

"Ok just get into the boat!"

Once everyone was in the boat and settled into private rooms the intercom blared (is that a real word)

"Welcome trainers to the New Island tournament. This journey will take a while due to some strange circumstances. But that is the good news. On this cruise ship we have many battle arenas, shopping malls and many other things like swimming pools. This ship is going slow enough to have a water pokemon battle in the oceon. Thats not all. There are pokemon parks and trading centers! Imagine a small city. This is it!"

After a while a double battle was getting started. Daimen and Neal against Nikki and Ziri.

"The double battle between Daimen and Neal's team and Nikki and Ziri's team will now begin. The field will be a mountain field. Each trainer will only send 1 pokemon in" announced the referee. "May the battle commence!"

* * *

**Since I won't be able to make Alyssa and Alex battle in a non official way I'll make them battle each other first in the tournament and if I'm nice i'll let them both get through**


	5. Tag Battle

** For the ones who check every hour for a new chapter I live in Europe, 6 to 9 hours forwards in time then America. So stop checking after a while. I'll see if I can put another chapter today and if not that's to bad.

* * *

  
**

The battle has now began. Nikki sends out Tiny a Dragonair while Ziri sends out Ambipom. Daimen sends out Metagross and Neal sends out Houndoom.

"Tiny use flamethrower against Metagross!"

"Houndoom intercept the attack!"

"Thanks" said Daimen. "Flash Fire will absorb it."

"Ambipom One-Two Focus Punch (double hit and focus punch fused together) at Houndoom!"

"Houndoom use faint attack to evade it."

"Since Metagross is behind Houndoom it'll still hit Houndoom" said Ziri.

"Metagross Iron Defense!"

The first focus punch was easily deflected but the second did some damage.

"Now Tiny use Flamethrower on Metagross!"

"Houndoom hit Tiny with a Thunder Fang before he can launched the attack and infect him with Toxic!"

"Tiny is hit straight on but keeps on hanging" said the commenter

"Ambipom use swift to get Houndoom off!".

"Metagross jump in front of Ambipom and use bullet punch."

"Oooh. Ambipom is getting tired" said the commenter.

"Tiny use Dragon Rush against Metagross while using wrap to keep Houndoom on you."

Tiny got blue energy floating all around her and crashed into Metagross from behind.

"Hmm using Dragon Rushes energy to hurt Houndoom while also hitting Metagross, smart."

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Rouge Tower. You?"

"Ricket. I'm actually a coordinator but I'm here to make sure someone called Alex doesn't kill himself.

"Houndoom,Tiny and Metagross are all unable to battle. Nikki and Ziri win!

* * *

**Short Chapter but I felt like ending there.  
**


	6. Final Boat Battle and Rules

**Final battle on the ship before they arrive I like making these battles one on one so it doesn't take to much time. All the battles on the ship doesn't count! Their just free fun battles!  
**

"Hey Alyssa."

"Yeah Alex."

"Well out of all the first 10 or 11 people that were here first we're the ones that haven't battled yet."

"Well yeah Alex true."

"So I propose we battle.

"Gotcha."

"Two on Two?" asked Alex.

"Fine by me."

Skip to the part where the battle starts.

"This battle will be between Alyssa Yagami from Veilstone City and Alessandra Cesarini from Twinleaf Town. It'll be a two on two battle. No changing Pokemon.

"Fine" said Alex.

"Ok."

"Blaze I choose you."

"An Infernape huh? Ok go Taichi" said Alyssa.

"Alessandra and Alyssa both use Infernape. Battle Commence!" announced the commenter.

"Taichi use flamethrower!"

"Blaze counter with flamethrower!" shouted Alex

Both flamethrowers hit each other in the middle and started to have a power push.

"Blaze change your attack to Fire blast!"

"Taichi change to Blast Burn!" said Alyssa

Blast burn swiftly and decisively pushed back Fire Blast and was about to hit Blaze straight on until suddenly.

"Blaze use Iron Tail to absorb the Fire and then hit Taichi!"

"A quick and smart move" said someone in the bleachers.

Taichi is knocked out and unable to battle. Blaze and Alex are the winners.

Suddenly over the whistling and crazily hard clapping of Markus the intercom blared again.

We've arrived in New Island. The Rules are as followed. First their will be a knock out round in which you play 3 games of 3 on 3. If you lose you get 0 points. Tie 1 point and win 3 points. 6 points and your in. 5 or less and your out. Battles will be played in random terrains. After the Knock out round their will be the real tournament where every battle counts. If there is a tie their will be a sudden death one against one. When 16 people are left it'll become a knockout round game in which you have to win two of the three battles against your opponent. When 8 are left it'll become 4 on 4. At the quarter final and onwards will be a secret. Once you leave the Boat please enter the castle and rest because the tournament will not begin until tomorrow that is all.

* * *

**I'm going to take it a little slower from now on to give other people time to make OC's. I've got enough but I want to give other people the chance.**


	7. Round One Emerald vs Bryce

**The Next Morning. The Tournament has finally started. The first round will be between two of my friends Pokemon from a Pokemon game. I skip the evening and got straight on with the first battle.**

**

* * *

  
**

The battle will now begin between EmeraldX and Bryce. As you know it'll be a 3 on 3 battle on normal rock terrain. No changing Pokemon Now make the battle begin.

"Go Ninja Chick!" said Emerald.

Blazikin!

"It's your turn Starmie!" shouted Bryce.

"The battle between EmeraldX from Little Root and Bryce from Olivine City will now begin" shouted the commenter.

"That commenter guy is starting to get a little annoying don't you think Emerald?"

"Hmmph DKDC don't know don't care."

"I'll begin, Starmie use water pulse!"

"Blaziken evade it, get close and use double kick!"

Starmie was hit with double kick right in the crystal thing.

"Ouch thats gotta hurt." said Marcus.

"Totally," mentioned Alex.

"Starmie no!" shouted Bryce. "Use flood (another attack I made up but you can get the idea of what it does.)

"Blaziken quickly use rock smash to get planks of rock out of the ground to stand on.

"Blaziken is hit but on a rock. Starmie has a much bigger advantage now but Emerald probably has a trick up his sleeve."

"Lucian" said Kyra.

"Hi Kyra how is Absol doing?"

"Perfectly fine thank you."

"Blaziken quickly hit him with Comet punch and then mega kick."

Both attacks hit straight on right in the crystal.

"Starmie no and then Starmie fell into the water.

[Bryce says something so quietly that no one can hear him]

"Starmie now quickly hit blaziken with rapid spin from the bottom and then use Hydro Pump."

"Bryce's plan succeeded and fainted Blaziken" said the commenter.

"I used recover under water" said Bryce.

"You asked for it go Minnie!"

"Emerald sends in his second Pokemon a Minun called Minnie like in Mickey and Minnie mouse!" announced the commenter.

"Finish this in one Minnie. Discharge"

"Starmie noooooooo!"

"Starmie is unable to battle" snigger "Minnie wins!" yelled the commenter.

"Go Lantern!"

"Minnie Baton Pass!" "Go Wishcash! Use Earthquake!"

"One hit kill I man faint from a Wishcashe's Earthquake!" yelled the commenter over the clapping.

"Go Sceptile! Sceptile use leaf blade!

"Wishcash use protect and then ice beam!"

"Sceptile is frozen solid!" yelled Neal.

"Wishcash finish this off with Hyper Beam."

"No Sceptile please. Not after all we've been through. Please Sceptile, Sceptile.....

"Sceptile is unable to battle. EmerldX from Little Root wins!

* * *

**I felt like putting that second line in to show that even the people who really believe in their Pokemon don't always win like Ash. Also this is the knock out round so Bryce isn't gone yet.  
**


	8. List

**Ok this chapter will be a list of the battles. I would like some tips on a non battle chapter. Some Oc's are mine.  


* * *

**

"After the splendid performance we have decided to give a free day to all trainers. Also we have the list of all the battles of the knock out round:

EmeraldX vs Bryce.

Zalia vs Lyra

Marcus vs Alessandra

Alyssa vs Lucian

Ziri vs Carl

Kyra vs Nikki

Daimen vs Lance

Neal vs Rouge Tower

Ricket vs Jeryn

Anton vs Chris

Ryukre vs Alex kusa

* * *

These are the round one battles. There are other contestants but they are in different groups. Here is the next round so you can be prepared before hand.

* * *

Anton vs Carl

Ricket vs Alex Kusa

Marcus vs Zalia

Emerald vs Neal

Nikki vs Lyra

Lance vs Jeryn

Chris vs Rouge Tower

Alessandra vs Lucian

Alyssa vs Daimen

Bryce vs Ziri

Zalia vs Ryukre

* * *

Please enjoy your day.

* * *

Marcus vs Neal

Emerald vs Lance

Rouge vs Lucian

Alyssa vs Ziri

Bryce vs Daimen

Alessandra vs Carl

Dean vs Nikki

Jeryn vs Kyra

Nea vs Ryukre

Ricket vs Zalia

Anton vs Alex Kusa

* * *

**Ok I need some help with non battle chapter. I'm not that good with real stories so I wrote a tournament story to worm out of it. If I made a mistake please tell me.  
**


	9. Forest Romance

**Non battle chapter

* * *

**

"Today will be a free day so enjoy!" blared the intercom.

"I'm going to take a walk" said some.

"To the swimming pool and beyond" said another few.

It was a relaxing day but some people just stayed locked up.

Kyra and Ryukre were just two of the many people that went swimming to relax with their Pokemon. Ryukre was the first to the swimming pool.

"Aahh the relaxing swimming pool" said Kyra until he tripped and fell inside. Splash! "Uh hi Ryu uhh I ggot to go that way and well yeah you see bye!"

With that Kyra ran of.

Scene Change

"Do you copy me..... Do you copy!"

"Yes agent 678 are all the pawns placed right?"

"Yes Pluto."

"Commander Pluto, worm."

"Yes Pluto."

"Aahh forget it" said the person that was supposingly Pluto.

"When does the operation begin sir?"

"When the pawns are in place."

"Wasn't that like 2 minutes ago."

"I'm loosing connection now make sure nobody suspects you."

"Yes Pluto."

"IT"S COMMANDER PLUTO! YOU BETTER DO THIS RIGHT!" yelled Pluto.

"Lucian your room service is here."

"I'll call u back later. Pizza is here."

"Lucian hey-"

Phone was hung up.

"Now for my pizza."

"That was soooooo embarrassing. Thought Kyra."

_Why was it embarrassing said a voice at the back of her head?_

_Don't know what are you hinting?!  
Oh nothing you know maybe you should take him to the forest for a small romantic-_

_Shut up._

Hours past and Kyra and Ryukre are walking in the forest (I hate writing scenes in which a girl and a boy who love each other are privately talking. I just can't stand it. Even though I find it funny to read

"So Ky why did you bring me out here."

"Well just to talk about the good old days."

"Yeah the days I didn't meet you" smiled Ryukre.

"What was that!" yelled Kyra.

"Oh I was just thinking about all the times I beat you."

"You only beat me one more time then I beat you" mentioned Kyra.

"No," said Ryukre surprised. "I beat you 2 more times."

"Huh?"

"I'm about to beat you now."

Kyra and Ryukre where reaching to get their pokeballs until they realized something.

"Ky we forgot are pokeballs at the hotel."

"Race yah back Ryu."

"Wait" said a voice from the shadow.

"Lucian...."

"Huh Kyra?"

"Lucian, an "X" team galactic member. Smart guy but sucks at Pokemon Saw him when Emerald and Bryce were battling."

"Oh yeah that loser.."

"Whose the loser now" said Lucian. "Your Pokemon are back at the hotel and well" he threw some Pokemon balls into the air "mine are right here."

Crobat!  
Toxicroak

Drapion

Clefairy.

"Thats not a big enough of a army to take us" and then Dean appeared from the darkness with Houndoom.

"Kyra he's weak right?"

"Yeah his Pokemon aren't strong."

Lucian snapped his fingers and 5 team galactic members appeared.

"Enough."

"Ok this isn't my favorite strategy" said Kyra "but he gives me no choice....."

"RUN!" they shouted.

They separated to try to make sure that the galactic members split up.

"I lost the team galactic members that were on me but what about those two?" said Ryukre.

Ryukre ran to the judge and told him what happened.

"Hilarious" said the Judge, "but mean you won't be able to disqualify Lucian you know. Only you will be getting in trouble this way."

"Bbbut."

"Look Lucian Kyra and Neal are right there" said the Judge.

"Kyra, Neal tell him" pleaded Ryukre.

"What are you talking about?" said Neal and Kyra in union.

"You know team galactic."

"We've got no idea what your talking about. Anyways Mr. Judge we would both like to forfeit."

"Stop it now stop joking around it's driving me mad!" screamed Ryukre. "Please Ky."

"Thats it young man all three of you are all disqualified.

"No Ky please Ky tell him the truth."

"It won't work" whispered Lucian to me "you're too late."

* * *

**Cliffy. There a non battle chapter.**


	10. Lyra vs Zalia

**Okay that chapter wasn't much like the Oc's personality. Sorry. I'm really not good with writing characters that I'm not farmiliar with in a story when you have to show what their thinking and that kind of stuff.

* * *

  
**

"I'm sorry to announce that Neal, Kyra and Ryukre will not be able to join us because they are disqualified."

"What?" said Neal.

"Huh?" wondered Marcus.

"Somethings wrong....."

"Uhhh why are they disqualified?" asked Alessandra.

"None of your business" yapped the commenter. "Two of them forfeited and one kept on making a random story of Lucian being in team galactic." "Doesn't matter may the battle between Zalia and Lyra begin!" "Remember this is an 3 on 3 battle on the ice terrain.

"Go Shadow!" yelled Zalia.

Absolllll

"Your turn Gallade."

"Shadow use Darkpulse!"

A wave of darkness came towards Gallade.

"Gallade use Lightscreen!"

"Absol use Moonlight (another attack I made up.) It's like morning Sun but with a moon. Also a good way to hide)!"

Everything turned dark except a small glittery moon.

"Gallade use Psychic to find him!"

"Can't" said Zalia. "Dark attack remember?"

Suddenly another light appeared.

"Gallade use quick attack to get to the light and use mega punch!" shouted Lyra.

"Too slow, razor wind."

Cutting wind hit Shadow but also hit ice which caused icicles to fly into Gallade.

"Gallade is unable to battle!" shouted the commenter.

"Go Typhlosion. Use Sunny Day!"

"Shadow shadowball!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!"

Flamethrower pushed Shadowball right back at Shadow. Shadow struggled for a moment but then fell.

"Absol is unable to battle!" yelled the commenter.

"Go Twill!"

Typhlosion!

"Twill use takedown!" yelled Zalia.

"Typhlosion time for Flame Wheel."

"Twill Seismic Toss!"

Zalia's Typhlosion grabbed Lyra's Typhlosion while it was using Flamewheel and threw it at the wall.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower against the wall to push you back then use Crunch and Slash at the same time."

"Twill...."

"Zalia's Typhlosion is unable to battle Lyra's Typhlosion wins!"

"Mystic get ready!"

"Zalia sends in Flygon to battle against Typhlosion!" shouted the commenter.

"Your finished." "Mystic use Earthquake."

Typhlosion tried to evade it but it's pretty hard to evade a Earthquake.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle!" blared the intercom.

"Go, Togekiss, come out and use Water Pulse!"

"Use Sandstorm as a barrier Mystic!"

A sandstorm cover Mystic but Water Pulse got through.

"Mystic Thunder Bolt!" commanded Zalia.

"Togekiss evade and use metronome."

Togekiss barely evaded it and then.

Togekisss!

"Dragon Rush!" Lucky!

"Flygon theirs no time to evade use Thunder!"

Another big explosion happened.

"The winner is...."

* * *

**End of chapter I'm sorry I decided to be mean.  
**


	11. And the winner is

**Sorry it took so long to update. I figured out what the problem was. It's a problem with the computer so it will take while to update sometimes. Luckily I have got the whole stories plot written out so I just need to put it into story form.

* * *

**

"Lyra has won!" (don't kill me please)

Cheers erupted from the fans.

"Good work Mystic you did your best."

"Thanks Togekiss."

"Lyra good job. You better win the next rounds so I can clobber you later. You got lucky."

"Right back at you. You're lucky you even touched Togekiss."

Meanwhile outside the stadium…..

"So your Luna Rhed from a different group?" asked Nikki.

"Yes I came when I heard 3 people were disqualified. Where are they? I want to ask them why."

"Come to think of it I have no idea" answered Ziri while coming from the stands.

"Who won" asked Nikki.

"Lyra" told Ziri. "Anyways I don't know about you two but I'm going to check out their rooms."

"Let me help."

"Whose there?" asked Luna.

"Jeryn."

"So your also a contestant."

"Yes, my brother is already at their room."

"Brother?" wondered Nikki.

"Riley." (If you want to know more about him read _The Lilycove tournament: and the battle begins!_ It's not my story but Riley is an OC I contributed.)

Suddenly their was a crackling noise from Jeryn's pocket.

"My walkie talkie."

"This is Riley coming in. I've inspected their room. Nothing. Also I checked the docks and I sneaked into the main control room. You better get here quick. Bring as many reinforcements as you can. I'll keep them busy."

"Hmmm" said Jeryn. This isn't good.

"Nikki Luna please assist Riley. The main control room is located on the third floor. 5th brick after the elevator."

"Fifth Brick" asked Luna.

"No time for questions. Ziri go and get Zalia and Lyra. They just finished their match so they should still be in the stadium. Now whatever you do **stay away from Lucian**.

"What about you Jeryn?" asked Ziri.

"I have to go and finish some unfinished buissness" he replied. "Now scatter!"

Nikki and Luna ran towards the elevator and got into it.

Raindrops keep falling on my head played.

When they got of Nikki said "5th brick. Touch the 5th brick."

Luna touched it, nothing happened.

"Maybe we're supposed to blow it up?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah I'm not expecting that a lot of people can blow up this wall."

The wall opened up from the inside. Then they saw Riley crouched behind a box.

"Quickly" he whispered "and close the door behind you."

The two girls look bewildered at what they saw but hid.

Meanwhile

"Oh hi Ziri did you see the match."

"Yes Lyra, now hurry up we've got to go."

"Huh?" asked Lyra

"You too Zalia."

"Fine but where."

"Third floor 5th brick."

"What" they said simultaneously.

"Just hurry up" Ziri said impatiently.

Somewhere in a galaxy far- just joking back where the girls and Riley were.

"Look our team magma superalizer was so much better then your invention" a cloaked red guy said.

"In your dreams," answered the blue girl. "Team aqua's Dimaterializer was so much better then that superalizer. Dimaterializer will weaken all our opponents stats buy humongous measures."

"So?" said the team magma guy. "the superalizer will increase all our Pokemon stats by many many times."

Then the door opened and Ziri flanked buy Lyra and Zalia came in.

"Their goes our cover" muttered Riley.  
Then the door closed and they were locked in.

* * *

**Okay thank you for your patience.**

**Also on a review for this round will you also please vote on which character matches the reviewer's personality the most? normal peoples vote counts as one but if the maker of the Oc votes for a yes it does match it counts as a two. Battling chapters might be put on hold for a short time or will be mixed in with the story. **

**Also some questions to ponder about:**

**Why are Team magma and Team aqua in the same room while not blowing each other up?**

**What's going to happen next?**

**Will I have pizza for dinner? (don't ponder that long for that one)**

**Last but not least what is Jeryn doing?**

**Oh yeah one more thing. If you fav or alert I will pm you every time I update (if you want)  
**


	12. The superalizer and Dimaterializer

**I wish I was having Pizza. I'm not.... OK so Riley, Ziri, Zalia, Lyra, Luna, Nikki and Daimen are stuck in a room while team magma and team aqua are discussing evil plans. Are they going to make it?

* * *

  
**

The room wasn't a pretty sight. Seriously. It was pitch black besides a few candles around the place. Also if you looked really close you would see shadows of grunts. Their was one light though in the middle of two strange machines One looked like a thumbs down one looked like a thumbs up. Correction that's what they were.

"Hello contestants" said a team magma member. "We're working together. I mean Kyrogre and Groudon are trying to kill us all. Why would we want to resurrected them? So we joined up and made Team Green for the environment."

Everybody looked at the team magma member like he thought they were crazy.

"Yeah and what's that machine then?" asked Nikki.

"Oh those are for the environment."

"Yeah right. If that was true why were you talking about weakening and strengthening Pokemon?"

"Their goes our cover" muttered the team aqua member.

"Thats it!" yelled Riley. "That was the last straw. YOU STOLE MY LINE!"

Everybody looked at Riley.

"I said that out loud didn't I" he muttered.

They nodded.

"Great." "Well Ziri, Zalia, Lyra, and Luna quickly distract them. Daimen get to the recording room and take every surveillance tape from every security camera for the last days that we've been here. Nikki you and I'll grab the machine. You grab thumbs down and I'll grab thumbs up. Now GO!"

SCENE Change

Jeryn entered a hotel room by just pushing the door (no lock at all). The room was all dusty and had cobwebs but It looked pretty neat and tidy. What worried him the most was that it was being used. At the very moment.

"Clefable knock him out" yelled Lucian.

"Sceptile block it with leaf blade!" Jeryn reacted quickly.

The two attacks hit and even with the stronger attack and better trainer Sceptile was pushed back.

"Do you like team magma's superalizer? It strengthens your Pokemon" said Lucian.

"Riley and the rest are getting it at this moment."

""I know."

Jeryn was worried. If he knew he would be expecting this. If the was expecting it....

"Go Gengar use teleport, get us out."

Jeryn disappeared in a flash but left something that would make all the readers say: Jeryn how could you? He left the walkie talkie connected to Riley's.

SCENE CHANGE

… "and know the battle between Marcus Pearl and Alessandra Cesarini both from Twinleaf will now begin. Both trainers may use 3 Pokemon. No substitutions. It will be held in a forest field.

"Marcus are you ready? Good luck."

"You two Alex."

"Battle commence" (I prefer commence to start)

Scene change! Back to Nikki, Riley and the rest!

That is when all lot of booms happened.

Luna sent out Darkrai which used Darkvoid it brought a lot of bad guys and "team green's" Pokemon to sleep but then was knocked out by a lot of attacks.

Lyra used Noctowl's Hypnosis but was hit right on with a thunder bolt.

Ziri and Zalia did something different. They ran at them slid under them and then blew out the candles.

Meanwhile Nikki and Riley grabbed the weapons and Daimen grabbed the surveillance password and downloaded everything to a laptop he found. But when the weapons were touched a light started flashing which was ticking.

"A bomb!" yelled Daimen.

"What about you guys?" "You'll be stuck in the blast too team green?" yelled Luna.

"We don't care if a couple of holograms and Neal, Kyra and Ryukre thinking their team green blow up" yelled someone over the intercom.

"Lucian" muttered Nikki. Him all along.

"We need to grab those three, the weapons and the surveillance cameras and get out of here!

Then the room started shaking.

"We're to late" said Riley. "Wait a second."

The wall blew apart.

"Hi Zail!" yelled Alex Kusa. "Liked Lucario's Aura Sphere?" "Jeryn tipped me off you guys needed help."

Daimen sort of screamed.

"Alex Kusa just called you Zail and he isn't dead!"

Riley looked all innocent and said "Yeah we're all about to die now so can we first leave the room and then talk?"

They barely ran out of the room closing it with Alex's Quagsire's Rock slide.

Then Riley fainted. When he came to he only said 3 words before fainting again.

"It's a fake."

* * *

**I think that's my best non battle chapter so far and my best chapter.**

**So Neal, Ryukre and Kyra really were hypnotized. How will they unhypnotize them?**

**Also why didn't Jeryn go himself instead of getting Alex? (Well I did it to include him) but why did Jeryn?**

**Where is the real superalizer and Dimaterializer. If there really is one. Was it a lie?  
**


	13. A poorly written chapter and a battle

**Sorry but we need to advance a little through the plot. I skipped the battle part that happened during the secret mission. Sorry it's short I needed something done.

* * *

**

"Both trainers are down to one Pokemon!" yelled the commenter. "Who will appear victor. Marcus or Alessandra!"

"It's all up to you" whispered Marcus. "Your turn, Sarah!"

"Remember your old pal? Go Blaze!"

"The battle between two starter Pokemon will now begin. Marcus' Empoleon and Alex's Blaze."

The two Pokemon eyed each other for a short time then launched their attacks.

"Sarah Aqua Jet!"

Empoleon got water allover itself and flew gracefully towards Blaze.

"Blaze counter with Mach Punch!"

Blaze also launched itself against Empoleon with incredible force. Blaze was coming towards Sarah head on. Suddenly Blaze did something that didn't surprise Marcus. It wasn't Alex's nature to attack head on. Blaze turned, avoided aqua jet and used Close Combat.

"Empoleon is unable to battle Infernape wins."

Marcus looked at Alessandra and then smiled. "Good work."

Somewhere else...

"It's a fake" said Riley. "The weapons we stole and probably the tapes. Their fakes. They don't work.

"I'm not sure they even exist."

"Jeryn" yelled Zalia.

"Did he call you Zail too?!" yelled Daimen.

"No idiot" said Zalia. "Jeryn is probably captured or something."

"It's OK I'm here" said Jeryn.

"Whew" said a few people.

"I know about the fakes" said Jeryn. "I see you found the disqualified contestants. Let's see if we can unhypnotize them and bring them back to the tournament. Hmmm their not speaking at all. But their breathing. Any suggestions on what happened?"

Dead, asleep, Hypnotized to be like this but Jeryn was just plain quiet. Then he sent out his Gengar and asked it to go into the memory.

"This might take awhile. Meanwhile be careful of Lucian. He is behind this. Their just isn't proof. He's always one step ahead."

Suddenly Gengar came out and the three fallen contestants awoke.

"Looks like their back in business" Nikki said. "Anyways why didn't you come and help us? Instead you sent Alex, not that I'm complaining. From what I know you were done before be got out."

"If I came out I would've have to shown more Pokemon to the enemy" he replied.

Nikki looked at Jeryn like he was crazy.

"Riley he's your brother. You know him well. He's joking right?" asked Ziri.

Riley just smiled. "We better get out of here and reenter these three in the tournament."

* * *

**Sorry it was short. I had writers block and I wanted to update. Also sorry it's a little unclear. I'm tired.**

**Also a few more questions:  
Where are the weapons?**

**Will Neal Kyra and Ryukre be allowed back in the tournament?**

**Is Jeryn and Riley serious?**

**Review questions:**

**Who do you think is going to win the tournament?**

**Who is Lucian?**

**Who is the master behind this plan?**

**What is your favorite Pokemon?**


	14. History of New Island, barely

**I've made a poll asking if I should make a story about Riley's adventure. Before you vote you must know that if I'm working on two stories I will update less on one story. This is a pure battle chapter because I need to progress with that. I would like some tips to get more readers. Lilycove Tournament has about 380 reviews and I'm trying to get 150 reviews by the time I get to chapter 20. Also do you guys prefer lots of updates and short chapters or less updates but longer chapters?

* * *

**

"The battle between Alyssa and Lucian will now begin."

"Go Lucario!" shouted Alyssa.

"This is going to be simple" muttered Lucian. "Take flight, Dragonite."

Lucario without hesitation just jumped at Dragonite and shot a mixture of Force Palm's and Aura Sphere's at Dragonite. Dragonite did nothing and the blasts just bounced off. Dragonite Aerial Aced Lucario at such a speed it hit the wall and fainted.

"That's not human" said Alyssa. "He must've really trained his Pokemon well."

"Go Zoe the Starrapter!"

"Pitful" sighed Lucian, "Dragonite." Suddenly he got a fiery look in his eyes, "Thunder Bolt."

Dragonite charged up a bolt of thunder and sent it straight at Zoe. Zoe avoided it barely but it came back and hit her from behind.

"No Zoe is also fainted" she muttered.

"Go Muddy, Quagsire!"

"Now use" said Lucian.

"Muddy use rain dance and then Ice beam!"

"Dragonite, just let it hit."

Dragonite stood their but when the rain started to hit it it started to go down a little. Ice beam hit it's target and Dragonite fell to the ground.

"Shoot, water reverses the effect" mumbled Lucian. "Doesn't matter Garchomp, battle stance."

Muddy quickly launched Water pulse at Garchomp seeing that the trainer wasn't ready but Garchomp used protect followed by a hyper beam. The hyper beam was shot but dissolved into thin air. Alyssa was surprised but didn't complain while making Muddy launch another water pulse at Garchomp and knocked it out.

"Go Macargo" yelled Lucian. "Quickly sunny day and then Solarbeam."

Solar beam was about to hit Muddy when Alyssa decided something. Muddy used rain dance and Solar beam was negated. Then a final water pulse came that knocked Macargo out.

At a temple

Rouge was dumbfounded. He found a temple with words on it He looked here after he couldn't find any history about the New island tournament. It was like it was made a week ago. But who could've organized it. He was also annoyed. Their were no phones in the place and no cable. No radio, no internet and that kind of stuff. Not on the entire island. He found some inscriptions on the wall but they were a bit worn out. It said:

_New Island a man made _…

_ma e in …. _

_birt o two_

_tw m re l iv_

_escap _

_re v ne_

_to mre b..n_

_clone_

_pntham lnd_

The rest of the book was to hard to get any of it.

"What was that!" yelled Rouge.

"I don't get it either."

"Whose there."

"My name is not important. Refer me to XYZ."

"Right" said Rouge. "Anyways do you have any idea what the book states?"

"It's about the birth of Mewtwo and Mew. It's also about where they are now located."

"That is?" Rouge asked.

"Don't you get it?" asked XYZ. "Here on this island."

* * *

**How did you like that one? It doesn't look important at first but even the smallest detail will need to be remembered.**

**Question time :)**

**Who is XYZ?**

**Are Mew and Mewtwo really on the island**

**If Mew/two are really here is that what team Galactic and Green are after?**

**Superalizer has glitches. TEAM MAGMA'S SUPERALIZER'S AFFECT IS REVERSED WHEN IT HAS BEEN TOUCHED BY WATER**

**I wonder what makes TEAM AQUA'S DIMATERIALZER BACKFIRE???? **

**bye :) Remember that favorite button. It is lonely and wants to be clicked on. Also the answer for the poll and the send email button to everyone you know that might be interessted in this story **

**See yah.  
**


	15. The invincible Rattata

**Yeah well nobody had the same favorite Pokemon (mine is Mew) so instead I'll see if making three questions would be better. starter legendary Kanto ? 5. Hoenn 6. Sinnoh. 3,4,5 and 6 don't include starters and legendaries. Also do you now how I should get more readers and reviewers? Whenever I check it's always the same (not that I'm complaining) but I'm wondering how to get more. Also Lucian is not the elite for he's just someone called Lucian. Riley, Daimen, Ziri, Zalia etc haven't seen Alyssa and Lucian battle.  
**

"Those two are allowed back. but not Neal" said the judge.

"Why?" asked Ziri.

"Because he was talking about Lucian cheating."

"He wasn't feeling OK then right Neal?" said Daimen while kicking Neal's shin.

"Yeah."

"Fine, one chance. You, Kyra and Ryukre will get one chance. But know I have to commenter Ziri's and Carl's battle. You better come too Ziri."

"Fine."

Then the judge left.

"This isn't good" said Nikki. "Their is a superalizer and Lucian's Pokemon are probably boosted in stats by a long shot."

"Anyways lets talk to Alyssa" said Luna. "We need to know what we're up against."

"If Lucian beat Alyssa we're doomed" said Kyra.

"Lucian's Pokemon suck, like really badly" said Ryukre.

"So if we fight against a leader superalized...."

* * *

**Scene Change!

* * *

**

"The battle between Ziri and Carl will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokemon."

Ziri sent out Lapras to face Carl's Charizard. The moment Charizard was sent out it flew into the air launching flamethrowers from it's mouth.

"Lapras shoot a water pulse!"

Lapras shot a water pulse and it went right through the Flamethrower but it wasn't strong enough to hit Charizard it was to high up.

"Lapras rain dance!"

The rain made Charizard mad and against Carl's will he came down with sunny day/blastburn. Ziri commanded Lapras to use Psychic which stopped Charizard in his tracks. Finally a Hydro Pump knocked it out.

"Take this" yelled Carl while throwing a pokeball in the air, Dragonair come in with flood."

Dragonair flooded the stadium.

"Thanks" said Ziri "Lapras use ice beam on Dragonair!"

"Dragonair evade it and use thunder bolt."

Dragonair suddenly disappeared and appeared right next to Lapras.

"It's called extreme speed" said Carl.

Then Dragonair hit Lapras with a deadly thunderbolt.

"Lapras quickly use ice beam."

The two collided and another big explosion happened.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" shouted that annoying commenter/judge. "Oh and Neal, Kyra and Ryukre are back in the tournament."

Cheers erupted from the fans but were quieted down by:

"Go Lucario!" yelled Ziri.

"Go Rattata."

Ziri was going to laugh but he knew better. If Carl's last Pokemon was a Rattata. He would have nightmares about them. Rattata suddenly jumped on Lucario's back.

"Get him off!" yelled Ziri.

"Never underestimate the power of the small. Rattata use Hyper Thunder Fang (you get what that is) on him."

The water around amplified the attack and Lucario fainted.

"Go Skarmory."

"You don't learn" said Carl. "Hyper Fang Rattata."

Surprisingly Skarmory let it happen. Suddenly that epic Pokemon music played.

"Skarmory make sure he can't let go and then use Brave Bird!"

The fire and Electric around Rattata but that wasn't all. Skarmory made sure that Rattata crashed into a lot of objects before fainting.

"Rattata is unable to battle. Zirienji Axlhedro is the winner!"

* * *

**How'd yah like that chapter? I'm going to try to put in more battle chapters now. Like way more if you want this story to ever end. It looks like the plot is advancing. Now that I look back (not that far ) I see that their was no plot in the beginning and I wasn't planning anything. I'm lucky Neal, Kyra and Ryukre play later but that was a coincidence! I accidentally let them battle later so they could be gone for a longer time. Remember virtual cookies for reviewers and favorites (and that button on the top right)**


	16. Stalemate

**Update. Hey by the way for those who haven't, check out my new story about Riley's adventure. Read the whole three chapters before you review because I think i added more detail later on.  


* * *

**

"The battle between Nikki and Kyra will now begin. Each trainer will use 3 Pokemon."

"No duh it's one on one" said Nikki. "Go Tiny!"

"Wait that's a good idea. It's going to be one-on-one" said the commenter.

A Dragonite appeared and landed on it's feet.

"Absol, take your stance said Kyra calmly. Now use Trick Room."

"Dragonite use Dragon pulse!"

"Use faint attack to evade it and then use Flamethrower."

Nikki looked around quickly and then told Dragonite to use Sandstorm. Suddenly Absol appeared launching water pulse.

"Smart. But not smart enough. Thief."

In a few seconds Dragonite had stolen Iron ball off of Absol.

Let me move on in this battle. Let's just say it was an continuous stalemates. Absol would launch an attack, Tiny would counter it. Then Absol would change it's attack and hit Dragonite. Tiny would then use an attack to hit Absol. So you get the point. It was an ware-out war. But not for long.

"Absol use Razor Wind."

Wind started gathering. Nikki smiled.

"Dragonite, Thunderstorm!"

Thunder and Lightning started coming from clouds and all that kinda stuff.

Absol was struck by lightning hard.

"But you're higher."

Yeah but Absol is like an conducter when he uses Razor wind. Then the Razor wind hit Dragonite and she fell to the ground.

"It's a tie!" yelled the commenter. "A tie between Nikki and Kyra."

"Hey Tiny, will you do one more thing for me."

The Dragonite squealed like she was agreeing.

Moments later all intercoms were blown up and nobody could hear the commenter. Their was a lot of cheering.

"Hey Nikki" said Kyra.

"Yes?"

"Well played."

Scene change

"Commander Pluto. The three their back."

"LUCIAN! This is what you tell me after you lose a battle with the superalizer!"

"It backfired commander. Rain makes it turn it's effect into a dimaterializer."

"I don't care!" yelled the commander. "It was your idea. So you take full 99% of the responsibility. The 1% goes to my toy rabbit who nodded in agreement."

Lucian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah fine see yeah. Pizza calls!" said Lucian.

"This is the second time don't hang-"

Then the phone hung up.

"So Jeryn what are we learning from this?"

"That we need to stop Lucian and find out what Pluto's really up to."

"I don't care why or when but I never ever want to hide in the trash can to spy on someone ever."

* * *

**Short chapter right? I'm in the middle of murdering writer's block so it might have to wait a little.**


	17. List 2

**Sorry but TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Later in the chapter)

* * *

  
**

Daimen cracked his knuckles while looking at his oppenment, Lance. He was ready for it.

"Lance I send out Metagross."

"Then I'll send out Aerodactl."

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

"Evade it and use Rock Smash."

Aerodactyl avoided Meteor Mash and landed rock smash.

"Quickly Pshchic."

Pshchic blocked Aerodactly from escaping and then used Meteor Mash at Aerodactyl which knocked him out.

"Go Dragonite. Use Dragon Breath and spin around."

"Metagross get in close."

"Just what I wanted Dragonite Close Combat."

"It learns that move?" but it was too late.

"Go Porygon Z. Use Zap Cannon."

Dragonite countered with Dragon Pulse and it was a tie.

"Stop!" yelled the commenter. "This battle must be postboned!"

"Their has been a time problem. There is something I must comfess. The perlimary rounds are over!"

"But I haven't battled yet!" said Rouge.

"Yes you have. A free battle."

"So I won't make it!" said Zalia annoyed.

"Everybody who played well made it in. From now on 6 on 6 battles. This is the list of who made it and whose fighting who:

Marcus------|

Neal---------|

Ryukre------|

Lyra ---------|

Emerld X----|

Riley---------|

Rouge Tower|

Ziri------------|

Luna-------|

Ricket-----|

Alex--------|

Kyra--------|

Jeryn--------|

Nikki--------|

Alessandra---|

XYZ----------|

Daimen------|

Zalia---------|

"You'll all have an break before the next battle. Enjoy!" yelled the commenter.

"I'm sorry Neal" said Marcus.

"Huh?"

"Your going down!" said Marcus.

* * *

**So now we're in the 18th finals. That doesn't exist but thanks to me it does.**


	18. Titan Captured

**Ok I've put my other story on hold so this has my full attention now. The updates will probably (hopefully) be once every two or three days. Sorry but school hit me from behind, up, down, diagonal, etc etc.

* * *

**

"Wait!" shouted Alex towards a figure.

"It's too late" it said. "History will now repeat itself, this time with a intersecting point. This will be the dawn of the new era."

"Stop!" she shouted.

She ran after the tall figure but was grabbed by Marcus. "Stop" he said. "I know it's going to be terrible and you've got to go to... Who was it again?"

"XYZ" said Rouge. "Your opponent Alex."

Suddenly Alex woke up. "Just a dream" she muttered "but I'm still going to find XYZ......"

Then she laid back down. "In the morning, he's probably not up yet."

It was in the morning of the next day. Marcus was going to face Neal shortly.

**At Lucian's room.

* * *

**

"Jeryn! I don't care what you say I'm not going to sleep in a trash can. Especially in Lucian's room. By the way didn't he lose."

Jeryn just sat in his can thinking.

"No......" he whispered. "You know how there is no Radio tv etc etc on this island?"

"Yeah I realized that when my DS wouldn't connect" answered Riley.

"Well what if the main threat isn't on the island..."

"Wait, then.. Of Course! The top trainers have been sent here to be stalled and isolated from the world. We have to get back!"

"Remember how Lucian said that the island was protect from the outside by a barrier?"

"No" Riley said. "He never said that."

"Well" said Jeryn continuing "What if it prevents us from getting out too?"

"But isn't this where you-know-what-is?"

"Yeah-"

"No..." whispered Riley. "He's going to enliminate this place completely."

"Why?" asked Jeryn.

"Because if all you said is true then Lucian isn't the master mind, not even Pluto" said Riley.

Then Jeryn said excitedly "It has to be-"

At that moment, the door opened and a man with long dark blue hair, red eyes, and a t-shirt with a CGP on it.

"Commander Galactic Pluto."

Then Pluto walked past Riley and right at the trash can Jeryn was hiding in. Pointing a dimaterializer at it he shot it at the trash can.

"Jeryn, you've been caught doing your solo spying."

"How did you guess I would do this alone?" asked Jeryn.

"That's the kind of person I mean Pokemon you are Jeryn" answered Pluto. "You've guessed correctly by colleagues are going to take what you left behind and finish the work off."

"That's not what I guessed" said Jeryn. "Their planning to blow this island up."

"Nonsense" said Pluto. "We know you and your I'm-going-to-turn-you-against-your-friends trick. It won't work one me."

"Yeah well happy I'm coming cooperatively."

"We're not planning on taking you captured. Bye bye."

He took out a ball with an MEW on it and threw it at Jeryn and then an big cloud of smoke appeared and he wasn't there any more.

"All in a decades work" said Pluto decisively.

Riley waited till he was gone and then jumped out the trash can and ran towards the contestants. Emergency Plan cookie crumble would have to take place. But first some more solo expedition to do.

**A few hours later

* * *

**

"Hello XYZ my name is Alessandra. I'm the person you competing against."

"Are you surrendering?" asked XYZ hopefully.

"No I need to know about history repeating itself with intersections."

"I'll tell you but I want to tell everyone at the same time."

A few hours later all the contestants were gathered up in a room.

"Ok I'm here to tell you that this tournament isn't your average tournament" said XYZ.

"It's the best" said Nikki.

"I know but besides that" he answered. "For you who didn't know Mewtwo was created on New Island. Later he burned it to the ground and went with Giovonni. Then he got mad at Giovonni and said "all humans are evil" so he went back here and created a tournament called the "New Island Tournament." He cloned Pokemon and at the end Mew beat him. Actually Mew was winning (I always preferred Mew) and then a random kid when and shouted stop and ran into their turn-into-stone-blast. Mewtwo made up with the humans after mushy stuff and then Mewtwo and Mew went to another island."

"So?" asked Kyra. "The fact that this island was inhabited by Mewtwo is irrelevant."

"Wrong" said XYZ. "You see part of Mewtwo's cloning facilities are still here."

"So they want it?" asked Alex Kusa.

"Pluto wants it. The real mastermind wants to destroy it, with Mewtwo and Mew along with some of the best trainers in the world."

"Then let's scram!" said Daimen.

"Not possible" he answered. "The only way to survive is to continue with the tournament. Hopefully the prize is something we could use to get out. Also we need to wait till Mewtwo and Mew show themselves."

A lot of questions were going to be asked but XYZ said "none of it, rest up, especially you two Marcus and Neal. Tomorrow your going to battle.

* * *

**  
**

**Did you like the chapter? I think it' the longest so far. I enjoyed writing it. Tommarow I won't update and probably not on Saturday either. I'll see if I can update again today and if not Sunday. I think it's pretty good**


	19. I don't know how to call it so chap 19

**Quick update! Ok heres an uber important question. I've decided to make a sequel. What is it about is only known to few people: me, myself and my pen. I told it to her. She doesn't like me so she doesn't talk back. Sometimes she turns around though. Also by the way ponder this: why are ships, and all that stuff a girl. I mean it's always she's in top shape when talking about a boat. Have you ever heard he's in good shape? Anyways if you don't answer the uber questions I'll hunt you down.**

**1. Do you want your OC to be in the sequel (you have the right to say now but if you do i'll be sad :(**

**2. this is random yet uber 2. if you wanted to be pokemon what would it be. **

**I don't get how it's uber but if you don't answer both questions I'll hunt you down!**

* * *

So leaving on a happy note, thought Zalia. I mean your life will probably end. Bye bye. Enjoy! Anyways I'm going to get some training done. After walking to a battle arena she shouted "go Togekiss! Use Aura Sphere!

"At what Zail" said Riley.

Zalia and Togekiss lost their concentration and missed and almost hit him.

"Don't call me that rookie."

"Ha! Me a rookie, you don't want to see my full fighting strenght."

"Yeah I'm afraid your so weak your going to bore me to death. Emerald X is powerful, did you see that Wishcash?!"

"He has no chance. He mistaked to calculate his team against Pschic types. He's going to regret that."

"Well guess what I challenge you to a battle right here and now!"

"Can't" shruged Riley. "The idiot brother of mine got himself captured by Pluto and I have to go and save him. So Ironic. Little brother saves Older brother. Huhhhh......" he sighed.

Zalia didn't do or say anything, recalled Togekiss and left.

"See yah!" he shouted.

Somewhere else.

"So the island is going to blow up?" asked Marcus.

"Yes!" said Alessandra for the one trillionth time.

"So the island-"

"Be quiet" said Alessandra.

Rouge walked into the room. "Something's wrong, come quickly!"

They all ran outside and saw what he meant. Trainers were lying everywhere with pains and their Pokemon too.

"These are the trainers who tried to break the barriers" he answered to an unspoken question. "All their attacks rederected on them. Not just on them like it hurt from the inside. It didn't get reflected, the barrier just absorbed it!"

"This isn't good" said Alex.

"Will Marcus and Neal please report to the stadium!" blared the intercom.

"I would love to stay" began Marcus.

"No you don't" said Nikki who was apperantly lying on the ground with her Dragonite.

"But I have a battle to win."

"Huh?" asked someone.

"I'm battling" answered Marcus.

"I know but your going to lose" said Neal.

"In your dreams" said Marcus.

They both ran to the stadium while Nikki muttered "boys." (P.S. please tell me it's a girl.)

"Go Sarah!" shouted Marcus while his Empoleon dominated the crowd.

"It's all up to you Claw!"

(I'm going to do this battle without talking, pretend the trainers are telling their pokemon this it's a new tequinique i'm trying out. Please comment, I want to see if it worked well)

Empoleon and Sceptile eyed each other then Sceptile disapeared and used leafblade on Empoleon, Empoleon jumped to avoid and used ice beam. Sceptile jumped through it and launched stun spore bombs (those things on it's back). Empoleon was hit and used Flood to try and wash it away. Sceptile quickly jumped at the wall for the boost and flew at Empoleon trying to launch a Leafblade. After a while Empoleon got hit but flood kicked in and pushed Sceptile away. Sceptile used Grow trees (I don't need to explain this) (It's an random attack I give to Sceptile and Grovyle because their one of the fastest pokemon when on trees. Sceptile then used Sunny Day and Solar Beam. Empoleon evaded it easily but it was an diversion to get water all around it so it couldn't see. Then Sceptile came in with Leafblade. Empoleon was fainted. After Empoleon came Hounchkrow which stole the Crowd with continuis Dark Pulses. None of them hit but after a while all the trees were gone. Hounchkrow came in for Nightslash which Flinched Sceptile and then a direct hit from Sky attack killed it (fainted, happy?).

Now Frosslass was sent in. It used hail and Ice beam on the Water so it became a skating ring. Then Frosslass used an combination of Blizard and Icy wind which started to faint Hounchkrow it came in to attack time after time but Frosslass gracefully evaded them and then at the right moment used Ice beam which knocked it out. Marcus was starting to get impationt so he sent in Rex, an Arcanine. He use Heatwave to make the Hail go away and Sunny day. Then used Flamethrower at Frosslass. Frosslass evaded it and used Darkpulse on the floor causing the ice to break an Rex to fall in. In desprate attempt to get out he charged a blast burn at Frosslass and the Recoil knocked them both out.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? My next update will be on Sunday (Hopefully) remember answer the uber questions and answer what you thought of the new way of battling. Also I'm starting to wonder if you guys are still reading. Is it school, that evil thing.... But anyways I have the whole plot (as you know) and I'm planning to get it on paper as soon as possible. I'm not sure if this will continue you guys to read but Riley will not win the tournament, he might get close but he will now become the winner, neither will Jeryn or any other of my OC's.** **Oh and Jelly brain, Zalia is in the list and she will get back at Riley for calling her Zail. He would be doomed if I was in the mood of writing.**


	20. Stalling, the battle hasn't finished

**Woah that was along time Internet isn't working....... Oops. Well, I'm still accepting Oc's for my sequel or my other story but any new OC's must be posted like this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Favorite Pokemon (1 O 1!)**

**Personality:**

**Achievements**

**Hometown:**

**OK, this might be random but if any of you could guess what my sequel is about I will tell all about it and answer any question. Here some hints:**

**Riley and Jeryn (Mew and Mewtwo) causes it**

**It involves dinosaurs**

**Bye bye for now Oh and by the way the water has dried out and it is a land field again.**

**So Marcus has lost Empoleon, Hounchkrow and Rex while Neal has only lost Sceptile and Frosslass.

* * *

**

Now Neal sends in Houndoom. Marcus countered with A Leafeon.

"I would like to make an announcement. It will become and 20th finals with two extra contestants battling each other Jade Elm and Alyssa Yagami and a 22nd finals with Miki Sunshine and J.D Tulman."

Nikki walked back in the stadium healed from her wounds trying to break the barrier. She then commanded Dragonite to blast the intercom again. Everyone cheered.

"I agree I'm going to win and you're doomed but you could at least look like your trying" answered Neal.

"Speak for yourself your doomed. Leafeon use quick attack!"

Leafeon was feinting left and right and then used double team to make it even harder to find. So Neal waited for the right moment then also use Faint Attack. Marcus commanded Leafeon to stop and pay attention. Then Houndoom appeared with Crunch. Leafeon Jumped and used tail slap but it was a double team Houndoom.

"Turn around!" shouted Marcus.

Leafeon turned around and landed a leaf storm onto the incoming REAL Houndoom. Houndoom fell to the floor.

"Grass whistle!" Marcus shouted.

Leafeon started to sing a beautiful (whistle) melody and Houndoom unable to resist fell asleep.

"Leafeon now Solarbeam."

"Quickly Houndoom wake up!"

Solarbeam hit and Houndoom went down.

Somewhere Else

"Jeryn were are you?" said Riley.

**Riley was walking down a dark path in the forest with no Pokemon and no sound at all.

* * *

**

"You called?" someone said.

"Jeryn!" shouted Riley.

Riley ran towards the sound but saw nothing.

"Hey Riley!" the voice said again.

"Jeryn stop it!" pleaded Riley.

Riley couldn't find him and was turning around in circles towards the voice. Then someone spectacular happened. Their was a big ray of light and when the light dimmed, Riley was no more. In his place was the awsomeist Pokemon in the world, Mew.

"Gotcha!" shouted someone.

Pluto jumped up from behind and Handcuffed Mew/Riley.

"Let me go!" he shouted "Psychic!"

Suddenly Riley got electrified. "So this disables my Psychic powers."

"Yes," answered Pluto.

Suddenly a Raichu appeared out of Mew's pokeball (the only thing proving that he was Riley).

"Your going down!" shouted Riley. "Raichu use iron tail.

"Go Deyoxes!" commanded Pluto.

"Mewmewmewmewmew!" said Riley (Why are you doing this Deyoxes?)

"_Strangenoisestrangenoise_" said Deyokes (It means strange noise)

"This is a made Deyoxes, my plan of course."

Raichu then attacked Deyoxes with a thunder bolt. Deyoxes deformed and reformed to block.

"Psycho Boost!"

"He's been superalized jump Raichu!"

Raichu jumped but the Psycho boost explosion was so big it wiped out a small part of the forest.

Riley was courageous and all that kind of stuff but he knew when to admit defeat.

"Raichu, Iron Tail!"

"It won't work" shouted Pluto. "It's nothing compared to the pow-"

Then the handcuffs clattered on the floor.

"Bye bye Pluto! Psychic Energy Blast!"

Now imagine and atomic bomb explosion. Now imagine all it's power redirected on one object. Now imagine that ten times stronger, you didn't even come close.

Mew walked passed the fainted Deyoxes and right up to Pluto "where is Jeryn!?"

Then the head came off and you saw some complicated screw's, nut's and bolts.

"It's too late" the screen said "you'll never find Jeryn."

"Your lying, Jeryn isn't captured" said Riley with a little confidence.

Pluto started laughing and then the screen turned black.

* * *

**I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm sorry for the ages before the update. Internet stopped working. Huh........ OH yeah P.S. 1. Answer the uber questions (the last chapter) and any more Oc's must be put in the way I told you too. Also, I can't spell Deyoxes. P.S.S. I'm really really sorry about the long wait. Also for the readers of "Colored Islands" I'll post another chapter on my b-day (14 days!)**


	21. The beginning of the end part 1 it begin

**I'm really really annoyed with myself, twice I gave up, I almost killed all those Oc's by practicly stopping! I don't care about anything I'll fight to the end! I'll only stop when I get pernamently kicked out (I'll make another account after that) But still New Island is only going to have story the next story needs Oc's as well**

**  
Name: (I'm only taking OC's I've already taken)**

**Personality (as detailed as possible)**

**Fav Pokemon: (Most important answer or die)**

**Remember use the PM or the review I don't care

* * *

**

Riley walked around, wondering were Jeryn could be and suddenly the idea hit him, Jeryn couldn't have been captured, he couldn't have been running around, of course he knew where he was!

"The battle has been won by Neal" (look I"m really not in the mood to write battles anymore) said the judge.

Nikki sighed she could never get that guy to shut up

"Good battle Marcus"

"You too Neal"

"I played easy on you" said Marcus

"Will the next contestants please report to the stadium"

"Gotta run"

"Also their has been a change in plans" said the judge

"I'm so surprissed"said Alessandra.

"You'll will not find out who you battle till you battle.

"Really"Alessandra said.

"So now Riley and Jeryn battle!? Riley Jeryn? Riley, Jeryn anyone anywhere no where they are?

"Yeah Jeryn got kipnapped so Riley had to find him" said Zaila.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"No seriously."

"Shouldn't they get soem more time? You just said that they had to battle without warning" said someone with a brain (unlike the judge)

"Well since they didn't turn up I call them both disqualifie-"

"We're here sheesh"said Riley.

"Yeah can't we relax and see your reactions."

"Your both disqualified but you can still battle!" said the judge.

Riley spat out is Pokecola on Jeryn "What do you mean"

"You teased the judge" said the judge.

"Nikki did it-" said Riley.

_Pschic Telecom Mewtwo to Mew: Mew remember that this isn't the real judge this is Lucian. When Nikki broke the intercom thing thats when they did the switch, thats Lucian._

_Oh yeah Mewtwo._

"Who did it?" asked judge/Lucian

"Nobody."

"So Jeryn," Riley turned around "It's time for a one on one me against you, literaly."

The two face each other and opened a barrier which only allowed the purest of trainers to see. Then they revealed their true forms

* * *

**1-2 more chapters and the story is over and the story is over and the sequel continues**


	22. Begin of end part final Clash of titans

**This is the last chapter after this my sequel is...... crackle i lost contact bye :)

* * *

**

XYZ couldn't believe it, the bomb would detinate in half an hour and Mew and Mewtwo were just enjoying themselves in a battle. He just couldn't get it. Of course that what they've been doing to whole time finding those things.

Inside the domb

"Ready Jeryn"

"Born ready"

The two put on their barriers and went full frontal clash smash and hit. The barriers bounced off but they kept on fighting. After destroying half of the alternete dimensions domb got destroyed Mewtwo started to shine and Mewtwo grew his armour and blasted his strongest attack at Mew. Mew avoided the attack and use the turn-into-stone-blast against Mewtwo Mewtwo used his hand in a swipe and reflected it into the wall, then he charged down while charging up his Pschic energy ball. Seeing this Mew decided to use healing wind (like recover) while Mewtwo was coming down and then use Pshchic energy blast the two of them forcing the blow on each other. Both were worn out and then they deceided to finish it. Mewtwo charged up Juxepose (it's that attack when he gets all fuzzy) while Mew charged up his Mother's crest (not spirit bomb that only works on evil)

"Tick tock tick tock" the island has another 5 minutes to survive.

The charging took some time and people started to worry

"Two more minutes" said someone staring at Newisland through a crystal ball

Then after they charged each other the blast consumed the whole pshchic barrier dimension.

"1 minute."

"Gems of life bring life to all, stop the destruction with hope not fear, bring light not darkness protect all worthy save us all, take us safe take us home" said Mew.

"NO! The last 5 words are wrong their really going to take us home" shouted Jeryn.

Mew smiled and said "thats all I want."

"You know whats going to happen" said Mewtwo.

The dome started to collapse and almost all the contestants flew in the air.

"Your taking us back Mew, back where we really at home, we're going back to the amazon rain forest, aproxametly 65 million years ago, near the end of the age of Dinosaurs and Mews" explained Mewtwo in a rush.

Mew looked at him with a dreamy face and smiled, then they all disapeared along with the island except the island exploded. The Gems of light brought them back, to the age of the Mews.

* * *

**This is the end of New Island, Now comes my sequel which will be made in a while I'm waiting until people actually start getting back on fanfiction. School halts traffic more then a traffic jam**


End file.
